A Time To Kill, A Time To Break Out Of Jail?
by AnaLyn
Summary: Logan Searches For His Past, And Gets More Than He Bargained For, While A Young Teenage Mutant Struggles For A Future When A Murder Is On Her Hands. It Ties In...And It's Um, Interesting.Some Language,Some Violence,But That's The Way I Like It. Maybe More


Disclaimer: Oh But I DO Own The X-Men...Muwhahaha. No wait I apologize, I don't. Like Anyone Believed Me. Anywho, If You're Having Trouble Reading This, Tell Me. Furthermore,   
** Are For Actions.   
' ' Are For Thoughts.   
B Is For Banana....Um Sorry. Hope You Like It.   
  
A Time To Kill, A Time To Break Out of Jail?  
  
'Sunny. Very Sunny. Sort of cliched if you ask me. First-day-o-highschool-happy-land right? Right. Smile, Katty, you just keep smiling. Be normal. Act normal. Make nicey-nice conversation. Sit at the BACK of the class. Always the back.....There's no way anybody could guess, you're just going to have a good day, a good year, a good life. Normal too...'   
  
*** Logan Somewhere On the Way To B.C. On Um, 'His' Motorcycle?***   
  
'Jesus, better be SOMETHIN' here, I swear, I ain't gonna be too happy ta come back same as before, nothin' different...*furrows his brow angrily*...I damn well had enough o' this...'   
  
***Back To a Distressed Teen, Yeah I Know What Do They Have in Common?***   
  
Ah yes now we look at the typical teenage girl. Dressed in dark brown doc martens, trendy flared khakis, pale orange long-sleeved number, and forest green green sweater, accesorized with green hair bandana and silver necklace. What does her ward-robe have to do with this story? Absolutely nothing...Anywho, 'Katty' as she is called by her "friends", approaches a happy looking teenager...   
  
"Hey Taryn...*Katty smiles*...how goes it?" Said the stylishly dressed girl.   
  
"Fine enough, not quite ready for highschool...especially since we're... niner's".   
  
"Ah well, have to start somewhere on the food chain...?" Katty said fidgeting with her backpack...   
  
"Food chain, right, what are we algae of some kind?" Taryn sighed.   
  
"Oh...that's next year, at the moments let's call ourselves, micro-organisms". Her eyes dropped suddenly.   
  
"You know Katty you have the perkiest outlook I have ever seen", said sarcastically of course.   
  
Katty stayed silent.'Perky perky, remember Katty. Ack, you're talking to yourself in your head way too much...and now you've been silent for about 10 seconds. Good work, you are soooo into this normal thing.'   
  
"Uh yeah, yeah that's me, cheery at all times...guess we should hurry up then?" She attempted a recovery...   
  
"Yeah...sure."Taryn looks ahead.   
  
***So The Girls Keep Talking and So Fourth***   
  
Katty slips into her chair, day-dreaming during class the next day.'Maybe this highschool wouldn't mind if I was a mutant? Maybe they have a support group...Mutants Anonymous...Oh yeah that would be spectacular...*frowns, eyes slightly drooping*   
  
"Ahem Katty, is it!? You know, it doesn't matter what kind of gifted category you may think you're in...you still have to pay attention, dear God you look like your on drugs!"   
  
"Uh, what? Drugs, uh no Sir...no drugs here, I haven't touched drugs since I was 5. Been clean for a long time." Katty snickered inside...what an asshole teacher.   
  
*Chuckles rang through the classroom*   
  
"Ah, glibness, wonderful, attitude makes for interesting essays." The teacher said sternly.   
  
"Guess we'll have to see"...*looks into the man's eyes*...*drops gaze suddenly, scolding herself*...   
  
"Oh but yes, we will see, after school, 2:30, this room". The man just about smirked.   
  
"Yeah...that'll teach me Sir." Katty sighed. 'Well, normal IS talking back to teachers, gettin' into trouble...way I see it I'm doing just fine...just gotta keep yourself in control Katty'...   
  
***Logan At Some Unknown Hotel, Alone***   
  
'Well I ain't gonna get any further tinight, feelin' a little drowsy...'   
  
Logan checked in gruffly, then managed to drag himself to bed.'Hey Logan, ya ever think o' maybe sleepin' the first night? Prob'ly not...but then again, ain't too many places ta sleep 'round here...'   
  
He was in a very rural part the Canadian Rockies area (Mid-East?)...probably some pidly township along the name of Aurora, as I would have it. Logan had to get away from the x-men for awhile. Not just to possibly find out something about his past, but to just plain get away to think. They'd be fine for a little awhile, and he knew he'd be back sooner or later. So for now he was stopped in a little motel, on his way to the place where Xavier said he might catch a trail of some kind...   
  
Author chuckles in: Or some ostracized mutant girl maybe? Hehe, uh, whoops...   
  
***At A Gym Very Late at Night***   
  
Katty stood still, breathing somewhat heavily.'Why do you do this Katy, forever training here for no reason? It's crazy is what it is. Lifting weights. Practicing moves. But always alone. Always. Katty sighed. It would just be TOO weird for anyone to see a skinny, lanky 13 year old girl fighting in a gym by herself. That and she was afraid. Katty didn't admit to it consciously, but she was. She felt a strange power behind the kicks and the punches, the way she was quick with a weird sort of agility, and she didn't dare actually fight anyone. She could hurt them...bad, and she didn't want to have that on her hands, or the people who would start putting together all the strange puzzle pieces...   
  
Little girl.   
Never fought anyone a day in her life.   
Fights one person once.   
They are unbelievably hurt.   
She is just a-ok.   
Hmmm....   
  
Well Katty knew her town wasn't exactly upscale New York, but it wasn't Hicksville, B.C. and people weren't stupid. It was a nice town, tight community, but big enough and fast-growning enough to her likings. Word travels fast about things though...*Katty shuddered*   
  
*Katty sniffed, eyebrow raised* Someone's coming, probably about 25 metres and gaining. Male, sweaty, must be the gym's muscle-building patron Jerry...oh god he was so arrogant. More than once she wished she could just go all-out in front of everyone and make him look like a sissy. But nah...she'd never get to do that...*Katty sighs, leaving the gym hastily for her house, two blocks away*   
  
*Katty wipes her forehead distastefully* What a wondefully sweaty person I am wondering the streets at 12:30 at night...I was supposed to be home a long time ago. Damnit.   
  
Carrying a gym bag, she walked, seemingly alone, but she easily smelt somebody else, hidden though...which disturbed Katty. She turned around just in time to see a young man, maybe about 18, large build, and with a knife in his hand. Pfff, Katty thought, this is too much. He grabbed her arm bringing her close to the knife and face to face, trying to intimidate her.   
  
Then Katty was. 'Alright, let's see your choices shall we Katty?'   
A) Let the crazed man stab you take your stuff, and play the role of the victim   
B) Beat him up, although that's not a great idea...   
C) Try to just maybe hurt him a little with um, that other..."thing" you can do...   
  
Katty made no noise, just looked at the ground thinking, Katty is sure he yelled some kind of threat, but she was too deep in thought. Although Katty hadn't exactly, uh, tested what that "thing" was, it couldn't be that bad could it? Maybe she could control it. Well she hoped she could, because she raised her eyes to him...it worked best that way...   
  
At that moment Katty could see her eyes in his, reflecting a blood red tint, with strange lines of striking yellow. Before he could let out a..."what the fu--", it was already upon him. "It". The "thing" that Katty had to struggle to control everyday. Shrieking inside of her, trying to force Katty to acknowledge it. "It" was everything. Horrible rage, pain, and total, blind fear...there is no way to explain it, but the signs were showing. His eyes went wide, and in his eyes she could see what she had unleashed. Absolute pain. There. That's how she could describe it. Like one billion absolute pain's on him at once.   
  
*the man's nose starting to bleed, and trickles of blood came from his ears as he screamed, as if being ripped apart inside*   
  
Katty thought this was enough, but it went further, it seemed to bruise everything inside...and he screamed louder. Katty tried to look away, but the same blood tint of her eyes remained, and so did his torment, and he fell to the ground. Then the most frightening thing that could have ever happened, happened. The screaming sirens of a police car echoed in her skull. Katty gulped, and looked into a small compact. Still the eyes. The "It" eyes. No, no this couldn't be happening. She turned to see a woman who was in her house, with a phone at her ear. Her. Oh god Katty had been so caught up she didn't realize that there had been a woman calling the cops. She bit her lip. A cop for...who?   
  
The woman had a look of total fear, and she closed her curtains. Katty wanted to run. She didn't want to be caught like this. With a blubbering mass of what used to be a man. A criminal, then she thought. Maybe the cops would listen to her side? Oh no but the eyes, she would have to hide them.   
  
Suddenly the cops were there, on the scene, one walked over somberly, and stiffled a disgusted gasp at the man on the ground. The cop started to say something and Katty looked away, while the other cop ran to the stuttering form.   
  
"Excuse me, uh, we got a report of some strange possibly mutant *Katty winced* activity going down, did you see what happened to this man?"   
  
Katty tried to say something, but she had nothing. Absolutely nothing. She had NOTHING but the truth.   
  
"Oh, officer, this man, he---he, attacked me, and---"   
  
In an act of kindness, he turned Katty's chin to his face and was going to ask her to stay calm and tell him what happened. Katty held onto one last ounce of hope that her "It" eyes were gone. *The other police man investigated the catatonic remains of the man*..."I'm s-sorry, I didn't mean to do THAT to him.."..Katty continued desperately.   
  
Then the police man dropped her chin, and suddenly had a stern look on his face. He whispered something to the other police man. He rose from the body, and they started to read her...rights?????? 'Ah crap!!!!'   
  
***Don't You Hope Wolvie Is Having a Better Night?***   
  
Short breaths could be heard as Logan lay in his bed, most likely in one of his night-mares...   
  
Fear was the last thought in his mind as he violently awoke. He had managed to keep his claws sheathed this time grasping the sheets to his side as he sat up. Logan looked around. *He furrowed his brow again*   
  
'Nothin'...nobody, just you. When're these damned dreams going ta stop? *Logan wiped his hands over his face* Hey, ya know when...either never, or once ya put all o' the pieces tagether...*Logan let out a long angry breath*...ya know what, you're never going ta get a wink o' sleep fer now...*Lies back down, eyes wide open*   
  
*** Guess Not. Sorry Logan. Back To That Freaky Teen***   
  
"Hey, what? No, I didn't do anything, well, no but, he attacked ME!" Katty said desperately.   
  
The second police officer commented rudely, "ya know what mutie that ain't what it looks like now does it?" *He pointed at the man, and an ambulance could be heard in the distance*   
  
*Katty cringed*...'Mutie? No one has EVER called me a mutie. I guess now I know how it feels...it stings.'   
  
Katty continued: " No this isn't right, I'm telling you, he--he had a knife, he attacked ME!"   
  
The first police officer eyes narrowed, saying "You have the right to remain silent" a little harder then the rest of his tone. And then the other one hand-cuffed me. I was soooo beyond rage. 'Where was the knife? That was my proof, and I couldn't see it...oh yes hello Mr.Sewer, the knife fell down into you, didn't it?'   
  
....the first officer mentioned something about me first being brought to my parents and my mood lightened.'They would get this all cleared up, they would understand'.   
And more roughly then I'd like to imagine I was ahem, "guided" into the car.' Dear god no, a cop car. This wasn't happening, it wasn't. But Katty...don't do anything stupid, don't do anything to the cops...this could still turn out right...*Katty stifled a whimper at hearing this thought* I am so pathetic.' *The ambulance drove up*   
  
I could hear the men talking idly about me and how "oh we better watch this one, I don't wanna have no early retirement like that guys"...   
  
'And that was it. Now I had people fearing me...and I see exactly how this will play out. Maybe I'll get off this time, if I'm lucky, and they'll agree that yes, the man DID attack me...but then where was I? How was I going to go back to school?..There goes my normal life...but maybe my parents would move, and we could start over?..'   
*Katty's thoughts simply trailed into a bunch of what-if's and maybe's*   
  
And now I could picture my family. Mom in bed resting happily, probably, and maybe dad was watching some late action movie drinking a beer contentedly, and then my older brother, most likely on the computer, playing some game, or e-mailing his girl-friend...it was friday night. Dad was up, I knew, wondering idly if I was coming home soon from the gym...I had told him a friend was giving me a ride home. Hey look at me. I only half lied. I WAS getting a ride home...   
  
It's allllll over...allll downhill now Katty. Over, over, over. Say good-bye, Katty, I thought as we approached my front door. Some word similar to fudge was repeating in my mind over and over. Wow, over, that is a common word...isn't it?   
  
One of the officer's held my arm firmly as the other rang the door-bell.' Should I have given them my address? Guess I had no choice. Appearing at some stranger's door step wasn't going to do any good'.   
  
Suddenly both of the officers had what they thought was a secret conversation. One leaned into the other man's ear...and they thought I couldn't hear.' Those bastards, ha, they thought I couldn't hear, oh yes I could hear alright...'   
  
"...take the mutie back to the car, Jim, we want the parents to hear the right side, hint, hint?"...*the other man almost chuckled*..."yeah, yeah ok."   
  
'Ohhh, those jackasses, I am gonna make them pay someday'. And then the remaining part of this thought sounded like some line off of a bad movie...   
...maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but they'll get their's...*Katty gritted her teeth*   
  
The time Katty spent in the car, she thought of many things. Of what could happen, mostly. She forced herself to look down at car floor. Then the officer known as "Jim" I suppose directed his speech at me.   
  
"Ya did some pretty bad stuff to that guy back there, hope you know all the consequences"....   
  
For the first time in front of somebody, I let out a growl, deep in my throat. "What kind of consequences? The ones you set up? Oh yeah buddy you better believe I heard your conversation." *Katty narrowed her eyes*   
  
"Well well well kid, you're just full a surprises ain't ya?" *To Katty's disgust, he started to laugh...and everything became a haze after that...   
  
***Yeesh, Sucks To Be Her, Now Is This Gonna Tie In?***   
  
Logan, still lying bed the next morning, decided to listen to the local news on TV. 'Better than doin' nothing...'   
  
Rubbing his eyes slightly, he clicked onto channel 4, and stayed there for a moment...who couldn't after what the opening line was...   
  
"Our top story this morning, a 13 year old girl, Katty Leona is a prime suspect in the murder of a man who's name has not yet been released. The police arrived at the scene after getting a phone call from a woman who witnessed the gruesome event. The man, believed to be in his late teens, died shortly after arrival at the hospital, from internal wounds, believed to have been inflicted by Katty. Katty has been officially deemed a mutant, and the town is needless to say, in uproar. Officials at the hospital heard the man mutter incoherently in his last moments; "horrible, horrible, oh god no..." A tragic start to a new school year...Kim is at the girls' school with one of Katty's closest friend, who wishes to remain anonymous.   
  
"Thank-you Bob. This shaken peer has a few words:"   
  
*Logan's face was already a mixture of a frown and confusion*   
  
*Shot goes to Katty's friend, which WE know as Taryn, if uh, you've been reading this far*   
  
Taryn: "Yeah, I was so shocked, we all are, like, we had no idea she was a mutant, we just thought she was normal. I don't even think her parents know, so it's like, wow, we really were surprised, a bad surprise, 'cause we never would have thought she could kill a man, but I guess she was like a little off maybe...she was always so nice though, ask anyone, they'll say the same, could have been an act but still... Totally normal...well I guess she isn't but we all thought she was...   
  
*Goes back to female reporter*   
  
"There you have it, the story of an unknown mutant, among us, and nobody ever knew, Bob. Really makes us question if their should be more screening, and more seperation possibly?"   
  
*Back to male reporter on other half of the screen*   
  
"Yes Kim, I'm sure that is one point that's being brought up since this event. Really makes you realize that all this "murdering capability" in youths is being unrecognized...Well later on this story, as it unfolds in the shocked town of Kelawin."   
  
"Next after this commercial..." *With that Logan turned of the TV*   
  
'Somethin' ain't right here...I smell a rat...And not just in this motel...'   
  
*Grumpily he got out of bed, thinking about the girl he so suddenly felt pity for*   
  
***Hey, I Told You It Would Connect EVENTUALLY...***   
  
Katty sat angrily in the jail cell. Damn media. Damn reporter. Damn Bob. Damn Kim. And Damn Taryn too, she sold me out...*Katty fought the tears stinging in her eyes*...   
  
Hey can they even do this to me? I mean can they really? All they know is what they "think" they saw, why won't they listen to me??? *Katty slammed a fist against the bars and fought a growl...   
  
Katty grew sick of watching the television set perched on a desk outside her cell. A police officer looked at me momentarily after my mini-tantrum and mumbled at me to keep it down...   
  
Regaining her civility, she asked politely as possible: "Don't I get to at least speak to my family? I know my rights!" Ok so she stayed with the politeness thing for a second or two...   
  
*The man was Jim. The first police officer. Jesus. Why don't they give me a cop that's NOT crooked, Katty thought*   
  
*The prejudice filled man looked to her* "Well you'll get to have contact with your parents when the time comes".   
  
*Katty looked around at her fellow inmates*. Kelawin had a small jail, not a "big house". One "tank" at the front for drunks, or people who were spending a night or so...but a floor below is where most of the cell's were. Katty counted them idly. There was a large one for people awaiting trial, it wasn't seperated, and it held 4 people at the moment. Then there are cells across from that one. Seperated ones that either held one or two people...and then there was the back. The waaay back from all those. This is where I sit. With Jim sitting across from me at his desk. Swinging a ring of keys around his fingers and stuffing his face with donuts stereotypically.   
  
The big house...Katty guessed that's where she would go if they made a man-slaughter charge of some kind stick...or worse, murder...but she could claim easily that it was an accident, she couldn't control it, he attacked her, and besides, come on, she was a 13 year old girl. Innocent up until this point. But...   
  
What if she was an example? Politicians we're always trying to prove mutants were dangerous, weren't they? Geez how would I even know. This town is so sheltered. It's no wonder there aren't exactly people jumping up to defend me. So damn sheltered. And so damn small. I haven't even met another mutant, 'cept me, or actually, I did, the few times I travelled, to Toronto and stuff...wish I lived in Toronto...   
  
*A thought more obvious to some hit Katty, and it yelled out at her*   
  
'Jail break.'   
  
'Jail break. Yeah. Yeah maybe I will make a jail break...'   
  
*Katty's thought were cut off by the sound of people walking down the halls*   
  
'Mom? Dad? Maybe I won't have to do anything, maybe everything will be okay!'   
  
While the police officers mumbled something to my parents as they arrived outside the jail cell, Katty's heart sank.' Oh no. They couldn't. They just couldn't...'   
  
*Katty noticed the way they wouldn't even LOOK at her*   
  
Both walked in seriously, as if she was on death row.'Whoops to close to reality there Katty...'   
  
"Hello Katty. We've found out about all the circumstances, and we think it would just be best if you pleaded guilty. Now, wait, before you say anything, please think of us for a second..." Katty's mom did something disgusting, she almost started to cry.   
  
Her father continued,"Katty, telling us you were a mutant would have been firstly the most intelligent thing to do, but you didn't, you hid it and now we both agree that you should deal with your consequences." He blinked.   
  
'Consequences, consequences, consequences! For what, not getting stabbed, or even killed! Yes this works doesn't it Katty. Anger. If you're angry, you might be able to forget about the fact that your friends and family have all turned on you, and obviously they NEVER cared for you'...*Katty pressed her lips together, speechless*   
  
..."h-how, how COULD you?"...Katty's tone was intense and accusing.   
  
"...what, so you just listen to whatever you've been fed? Yeah ok I admit I killed the guy, alright, is that what you wanna hear, but it was only because he attacked me first! You hear me? He attacked me FIRST!"   
  
*Katty's parents faces melted into stern, uncaring ones*   
  
"We're sorry Katty. We don't know what went wrong with you, but this is good-bye. We are so sorry." Dad concluded, nicely, almost like pouring acid into a deep wound...   
  
'Ok. Jail break. Jail break, I've had enough-of-this-time-to-jail-break jail break. A sort of, screw-this-town-and-everyone-in-it jail break.   
  
*katty nodded sadly, and her dad turned away, as mom blew into a tissue*   
  
*Katty wanted to be sick at these shameful excuses for parents, then her older brother stepped up to say his peace*   
  
The older brother, the almighty protector, the guy that was always there was suddenly so distant. And all he had to say was a bunch of revolting apologies, and more bullshit Katty couldn't stand to hear.   
  
And as they left, Katty sat back, with a pounding headache. A headache that pounded one word, over and over, and over...escape.   
  
***Hm.What's Logan Planning to Do 'Bout This?***   
  
*Logan was now fully awake, and it was just before sunset.He had been looking at a few maps, doing random errands and just thinking during the afternoon. Now, however, he was in usual attire. Regular jeans, nothing new there, and a denim jacket with a white tank top underneath, probably. Again, not much to do with the story, but oh well...*   
  
'Kelawin. That ain't too far away. Not too far away at all. Not outta the way, either...think I'll have a chat with this girl, or a' least find a good bar...'   
  
*Logan grinned*   
  
'Poor girl though. Jesus I know I woulden' want bunch o' lousy senator's usin' me as an example, showin' that mutants were all dangerous...'   
  
*Now he looked sternly at a map.' Nope...that ain't far away, not too far away at all...'  
  
  
***I Swear On Logan's Adamantium Claws They'll Meet Soon***   
  
Katty waited. Katty plotted. Katty watched. Katty planned. Katty thought. Katty waited more.   
  
Sunset...   
  
***   
  
Dark. Almost time. Just have to wait. Late night snack. Yes that's one thing I'd been informed that Kelawin has at this place. What a five star jail...   
  
Jim approached. Katty smiled. Katty tried not to laugh. Jim leaned in to give her some random assortment of a beverage and some biscuits. He sneered. Katty smiled wider...and then she made eye contact.   
  
Well Katty, time to start practicing. Practicing on controlling "It". You know you can do it, you're not even scared or angry...Katty smiled even wider and Jim was locked in her gaze.   
  
"Hello Jim." Katty said hypnotically. "Jim I would like you to let me out now." *Katty eyes were now as demonic as they had been last night...*   
  
"Yes Jim. That's right. Just take the key, and let me out."   
  
Jim was like a zombie. And Katty was overflowing with happiness.'So this can be used for something either than killing. What fun...'   
  
And yes. Katty was different now. She was tired of being the helpless goody-goody, and she was getting out, NOW. Jail break time, Katty mused.   
  
*Jim obliged, absolutely entranced, and he took the key out of his pocket, and turned it*   
  
Click.   
  
*Katty stepped out*   
  
"Jim, now go into my cell. Go."   
  
*Once again he obliged, and Katty was surprised at how smooth this was going. Almost like a nice dream. Katty kept grinning, ignoring any pleas, insults, or warnings coming from the other inmates*   
  
'Oh no. Damn camera, I can hear people coming...'   
  
Katty hid around the corner, and they ran past while she went nimbly up the stairs, but they had seen her. Damnit, she thought. There were 3 officers. One was female, the other two males, and one of the males was a familar one. *Angry frown*   
  
Guns...   
  
"Freeze!"   
  
Katty turned, still backing up the stairs. Mind control wasn't going to do any good, not with 3 people, and Katty was on the verge of blind panic.   
  
'Geez Katty. You didn't really think this through, did you?'   
  
"Don't make me fire a warning shot, get up against the wall!"   
  
After that it was a blur of quick events. Katty was determined to get out of here. Gun shot wounds or not. She was just about to run, when one of the male cops shot. Katty turned, just to see him do it...and then something very, very strange happened. It all went in slow motion. Literally. The bullet went by so slow, Katty picked it out of the air.'Hmmm. Interesting'   
  
*Katty raised an eyebrow*   
  
'Very interesting...but who knows how long this'll last?'   
  
And with that Katty kept running, still panicked, and still with the rest of the people moving half a milimetre at a time. There was windows upstairs, with a few more slow moving people. Katty was absolutely dazed.' Was I just imagining this? Maybe I did get shot. Katty frowned. Nah. Keep your head on straight, you ain't safe yet.'   
  
And with that she took a stool from near by and threw it at a large window.'Ha, not even an alarm, that is so pathetic.'   
  
'Hm, not in slow motion though. Guess my panic is makin' these people go slow, but not anything else.'   
  
*Katty grinned once more*   
  
"I LIKE this..."   
  
***Yeah...You Go Girl, Anywho, What's Up With Logan?***   
  
*Logan straightened his jacket, and walked out of his room*   
  
'Ya really are gettin' soft, Logan. And who knows, this girl could really be a psycho...'   
  
Logan doubted his own thoughts.'She did'n look like it though...probly jus' got scared, poor kid, bet Wheels could help her...'   
  
Author:Ah well if only the rest of that town felt that way...   
  
Now more determined then ever, he checked out, and walked rigidly to his motorcycle outside. With the image of the map clear in his head, he started on his way.   
  
***Back To Jail-Breakin'***   
  
Katty jumped head first out of the window, and did a somersault landing...for no real reason, she just felt like showing off...   
  
Katty cringed.'Crap, that whole slow motion thing is hard to keep going...'   
  
*Katty winced once more*   
  
'Oh well, I gotta keep it up for just a little longer...just a little longer...'   
  
With that final thought, she started a mad sprint for her house, which was about four blocks away, northward.'Wish I was a faster runner, but hey, when you can manipulate people's thought I guess you learn to compromise'.   
  
Katty almost couldn't bear to run past all the memories. Her school...a friend's house...a convenience store...some cars went by, and she hoped they didn't notice her.   
  
*Katty was panting*   
  
'Damnit. I can't keep this up for long. Too hard to concentrate...'   
  
*Katty put her hand to her head, then stopped*   
  
Home.   
  
***That Plan Was Dumb From the Beginning***   
  
*Logan roared down the long paved roads. It was almost ghostly how deserted it seemed. Logan rode past a few transport trucks, but not much else. To one side, you could see mountains in the distance, and to the other, more scrubby grass land, dotted with forests later on, with the odd gas station.*   
  
'Should'n be too much longer...' Logan concluded.   
  
"Kelawin, here I come." Logan chuckled.   
  
***Katty, Why Did You Go HOME?***   
  
'Ok Katty. If this is gonna work, you have to be quiet. Not just quiet,silent...'   
  
*Katty crept into the left side-yard, where she knew her window would be*   
  
'Yeesh, three floors up...you make really bad plans.'   
  
*Katty sighed, then got a crazy idea*   
  
She suddenly got a foot hold on a lower window, but still had two floors, so she jumped up and scrambled, and came within a foot or so. She made herself move in slow-mo, as Katty now called it casually. And then, out of nowhere, she called the slow-mo off, and using the momentum she scrambled up and grabbed hold of the ledge.   
  
"Yes!" Katty whispered excitedly.   
  
Using her well-sculpted arms thanks to many nights at the gym, she pulled herself up, and, like always, the window was open. Katty had always left it open, because many times she had locked herself out and had to get the ladder...but there was going to be no more of that.   
  
She climbed in stealthfully, landing on her bed. Katty looked around...the door was open. Down the stairs, she could see a duffle bag she had formerly used for sleepover's...*Katty abruptly stopped THAT train of thought*   
  
Katty left her room cautiously, and saw that both bedroom doors were open a crack, with parents and older brother sleeping soundly...hopefully.   
  
She took the duffle bag (and a pair of car keys *wink*) and tip-toed back to her room, looking around painfully when she got there. She shut the door behind her quietly, biting her lip nervously. Then she faltered...so tired. Can't hold onto this slow-mo for long...who knows it could already have stopped? With that, Katty grabbed the few things she could take. Some clothes, her wallet...and then she thought. Money.   
  
*Katty pictured the silverware collection downstairs*   
  
Later, Katty thought. She grabbed all her jewelry she could pawn, and a sarcred guitar she couldn't leave behind. Good old guitar. YOU haven't betrayed me. Taking a few other things, but careful not to take something possibly nastalgic, she crept out of her room. On her way downstairs she grabbed some other things, and stuffed them in. Now for the silverware...   
  
Opening the drawer without any sound, she clutched her hand over the silver. Katty could hear her mother's voice in her head, droning on about how valuable the collection was, and how much of an heirloom it was, blah blah blah. Bitch. Think of THIS as my going away present to you.   
  
'And now, it's time for me to take my leave. Sorry to go so soon, you have been such kind hosts...'   
  
*Katty scowled, walking into her room, and then leaping out of the window*   
  
As she walked to the car, it hit her.   
  
'I CAN'T DRIVE!!! WHAT AM I DOING??!!'   
  
'Too bad Katty, you're doing this, you have to get outta town some way, and this is the easiest.'   
  
*On that note, Katty unlocked the driver seat door and hopped in, throwing her duffle bag and guitar beside her. Katty froze*   
  
'Aw come on, don't be stupid, put the key in the ignition, and start the engine! Good. Now...um, put on your seat belt, then uh...put it into reverse? Yeah reverse...*the car began going backwards, and through some divine miracle, of braking, spinning the wheel, and pressing the gas pedal she was actually out of the drive way*   
  
"Haza! Score 1 for Katty, and 0 for Kelawin". She was a little too delighted with herself.   
  
This gave Katty a chance to see a clock. Hm. 11:00. I guess that's a good enough hour as any. Shouldn't be many people driving. *Katty gulped*   
  
*Well, if there was one thing Katty knew, it was this town. She knew every single road like the back of her hand, and knew exactly where the highway was. It was a couple turns past the...police station.*   
  
'Yes Katty, you're almost home-free, and out of this friggin' hell hole'...   
  
If that was true,why was Katty fighting her tears?   
  
'Damnit Katty stop that. Remember, new attitude? You have to be tough now. You even have to LOOK tough...'   
  
'Wait a second. LOOK tough? That's it. I think I need a little makeover'...   
  
*With that Katty took out some dark denim jeans,and replaced her doc's with some combat boots she took from her brother. She put her hair up in a red bandana, and put on a black faux-leather tanktop. After that she slipped on a denim jacket. Now all she needed was make-up...Katty pulled down the mirror and applied black mascara, black eyeliner, and deep blue eyeshadow. After that she managed some dark navy lipstick. Katty looked into her bag. And now for the finishing touch, a fake eyebrow ring. Katty chuckled to herself. Her long black hair worked with the look.*   
  
*Katty grinned widely, and stepped on the gas. She screeched down past the police station, and just as she passed it, she let go of whatever those police had been put under*   
  
No more Ms.Nice-Girl, Katty.   
  
***Mmmkay, Where Are YOU Logan?***   
  
'Almos' there, I can see the town from here.' Logan thought as he rode down the highway.   
  
However, just a little past where Logan was, Katty was getting ready to turn onto the road,and she did. She kept driving for about a mile or so...   
  
...Now Katty was tapping her fingers on the wheel, singing the lyrics to some Stone Temple Pilots song roaring from the CD player. To be honest, she wasn't really looking where she was going.   
  
Logan:"What the?!"   
  
*Logan braked but it was definitely too late when you have a maniac 13 year old behind the wheel, who can't even drive, and IS on the wrong side of the road, infact, does she even know which pedal is the BRAKE?*   
  
SCREECH. THUMP. BUMP. SCRATCH. *The bike was haulted,but Logan was thrown over the car and onto the pavement*   
  
Katty: "AW FUDGE!"   
  
In absolute panic, Katty jumped out of the car and ran to the man lying in a heap bleeding. Right now I think she should be more worried if the BIKE is okay.   
  
*Katty put her hands to her head*   
  
"Oh damnit,this is no good at all."   
  
Katty kneeled down facing Logan who was currently on his side. She didn't want to move him, since who knows how hurt he could be? So she checked for a pulse. And as she got closer she smelt something...   
  
Katty mumbled: "Metal?"   
  
Well if she was surprised then, you can imagine her face when she saw the various gashes on his face, and the bruises just well, started to heal on thier own...   
  
Suddenly he got up, cursing at the wounds that hadn't really healed quite yet.   
He popped a shoulder back into place, and Katty got up also, raising an eyebrow. Now they both stood across from eachother.   
  
Logan looked at her. She looked at Logan.   
  
Katty coughed. "Sorry about that".   
  
Logan had to hide a chuckle, and he only replied, "Uh, Katty right?"   
  
END OF PART ONE   
  
Please Someone Stop Me If This Is Crap,hehe. No Wait, Don't, It Will Hurt My Sensitive Feelings...   



End file.
